I'm A What?
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A pure-blood born with something only a muggle would have is abandoned. Left alone, until one day is finally adopted by a muggle family, what adventures will she have in the future? (Not a romance. Older self Takes place in Harry's Third Year In Hogwarts. She will meet Harry Soon.)


**_((AN: This fanfic was made for me and people who were born with autism. I wanted to work on this but kept putting it off for four years. Rowling once said that magical pure bloods never contracted illness or mental illness. So I wanted to create a character that was born with a mental illness. Because many of us who read harry potter growing up had autism or aspergers syndrome. And some of us felt left out and some had the lingering question of "What if" This happened? CREDIT TO: OVERTHELOVEOFYOU. CHELSEA. JESSE.))_**

* * *

**_St Mungo's Hospital_**

_A tiny young auburn haired girl by the name of Elva was playing with toys, humming away and seeming to keep to herself. However, there was a man in the room, trying to ask her questions. They were normal questions. Something you would normally ask a three year old._

_"Elva? What is two plus two?" He asked gently. Elva looked up at him, her big hazel eyes suddenly filling with tears. It was sudden and unexpected. She suddenly bit her lip. She looked like she would cower. "I...I-I D-dunno..." She replied in a stuttering voice, her body feeling tensed and unable to move. She seemed afraid to be on the spot to answering the question._

The man in the l_ime green robe __narrowed his brows. Like he was unsure of her. Like she was unusual. "Can you write it down?" He asked her. Elva slowly shook her head, starting to get the shakes. She seemed to be filled with anxiety._

"_How about you stack those blocks?" He asked, motioning to the colored blocks on the floor. Elva looked at them, looking more afraid. "I c-can't..." She said, her tiny voice breaking. It seemed almost the simplest of things was too much for her._

The _Mediwizard __then stood up and left the room, his mind wandering. Elva remained where she was, looking saddened. She felt worthless. And with all the yelling and scolding from her parents, it made it worse._

He past several rooms, patients sitting in bed, one man was having his bones regrow painfully, the other had suffered a bite from who knows what magical animal. He never had gotten a case like Elva before. She wasn't hurt nor ill. But mentally ill. Lately she was displaying characteristics of something only a disabled Muggle would have. It was highly unusual. Usually magical blood would cancel most of it out. But she was displaying the full syndrome.

_He would need to talk to a muggle researcher._

_He soon ran into Elva's parents, who eyes looked downcast. Like they were ashamed. They were holding their hands tightly, their knuckles white. "Tell us, is she...different?" Asked the father. The mother looked like she was about to double over in painful tears._

The _Mediwizard__ looked honestly a bit saddened himself. "We don't know for sure. But going over her testing, records, and how she interacts with other children...She's displaying all the signs of the mental disorder of muggle "autism"...But which, we do not know. And even if we found out, there is no treatment available. Since it's to do with her mentality." He explained carefully. The mother then burst into tears, wailing at the fact her first born was a shame to the family. It was no worse then having a squib._

_The __Mediwizard__ gave her such a look. Most pure blooded families had the habit of shaming a family member if they did not have all the requirements of a pure blood. But this was her daughter. She was just a child._

The _Mediwizard__ continued on. "Theres ways to correct her behaviors. Such as the fear and anger she carries. I could have my muggle researchers come in and assist..." He trailed off at the two shaking their heads. "No, we can't do this. This wasn't supposed to happen. We don't want her anymore. She's too much." The father spoke with hatred. The __Mediwizard was breathless at their bluntness._

_"...Mummy?...Daddy?" Spoke a voice, surprising everyone. The Mediwizard__ turned around, facing Elva, who looked ready to burst into tears. Her eyes were wide, like she had seen a ghost. She held her favorite doll in her hand, her rabbit her father gave her. She seemed well aware of what was happening. She knew her parents had been fighting about her strange habits and behavior._

_The parents quickly reacted by grabbing their things and leaving out the door. Elva stayed where she stood, tears running down her face. She knew that was the last time she would see them. It was like a sad movie to her, but she was in it. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She stammered out, though they did not hear, for they were long gone. No one knew why she was apologizing for something beyond her control. She was born like that._

The _Mediwizard was stunned by the turn of events. But he couldn't leave Elva to stand there and cry. He sighed, walking over and picking her up. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."_

_But they never could find her parents again. For they had left everything behind. They had vanished. The only thing that the man could do for her, out of kindness, was place her in an muggle orphanage. There was no real clue if she did have magical powers like her biological parents. But for now, she would be monitored._

_**The Orphanage**_

_"Elva, meet your parents!" Said a cheery care giver. Elva slowly looked up at the two adults standing in front of her. They had smiles on their face. Elva was slow to respond. They appeared happy. But why? Were they happy to take her in? Her face remained blank, showing the level of confusion on her face. These were not her parents..._

_"Shes very shy. It will take a while for her to fully understand what is happening. I hope you understand." Said the sheepish care giver. The two adults nodded. "It's quite fine. It's always best to start somewhere." Said the woman. Elva looked at her, slightly imagining she was her real mother. It was hard to let go of her past._

_"Mum...ma?" Elva said slowly, her eyes showing the hard sadness. The shadow of regret in her dark eyes. The woman smiled then, helping her break free. "Thats right, I'm you're mumma." She said with a kind smile. The male next to her nodded, also showing a kind smile. Why were they so happy?_

_Elva's hand gripped tightly onto the arm of her rabbit, showing her worry. They would leave her too...Wouldn't they... Images of her parents taking off and leaving her forever alone...And the children in the orphanage didn't understand her. Calling her weird because she claimed her parents were magical. Some believed, some stayed away._

_Elva gave the orphanage one last look before she got into the back of the car with her new parents, hoping that things would go wanted more smiles, more laughter. She felt tired. After so many events such as this, she felt overstimulated. She curled her legs into her chest in the car, rocking back and forth nervously. Her adoptive parents exchanged worried glances at each other, wondering if this was normal._

_"I'm thirsty." Elva said under her arms, her hidden eyes staring at the floor of the car. Her parents looked relieved. "We'll buy you a soda if you want?" Asked the father. Elva tilted her head. "What's so...da?" She asked in confusion. She never heard that word before, was it a muggle word?_

_The parents looked a little confused, but soon remembered she came from an odd household. "It's a wonderful drink. That fizzes and tastes good."_

_"Like pumpkinjuice?" She asked, earning a puzzled look from her new parents. "Never heard of that, what is it?" Her father asked._

_"I dunno, pumpkins...and juice?" She didn't know the answers, she was a child. Her real father always had some stored away for her._

_"Must be like a shake or something." Mumbled her new mother. Elva stared at the window, seeing it was fogging up. She began to write on the window. She didn't really write anything with particular meaning. Just the usual "Hi!" on the window. And a smiley face._

_Her new mom laughed softly at her writing. It was clue she was starting to open up. "Yeah, we'll stop for soda." She announced._

_**At Home**_

_Elva was starting to settle into her new home, kicking her legs back and forth on the couch in the living room. It was completely different from her real parents home. There was no candles. There was electronics everywhere. It gave clue she was in a muggle family. Her parents hated them. But Elva was not capable of feeling hate for something so weird._

_She was sipping her soda, making the occasional slurping sound, the noise stimulating her. Her muggle mom was right, it tasted good. Her adoptive parents then turned on the T.V. It earned her attention, she stared at the moving screen. Did these muggles know magic? Her mum had grabbed the strange black rectangle thing from the table, was there a wand in there?_

_It was like the news paper, which the pictures would always move. But it was different. It confused her...The mother soon switched it to a kids learning channel. Seeing sesame street was on. Elva watched with interest. This magic box was interesting. It pleased her new parents that she seemed to be relaxed. But they were worried about how she wasn't socializing with them._

_"Give her a few days, she was in a orphanage..." Her father tried to reason with her mother. She shrugged. "Alright, alright...Shes so tiny. We should make something so she can eat with us." The father smiled. "Spaghetti always works. Always got my attention as a kid."_

_The mom nodded. "Alright, lets do it." She said with a grin. Here were two happy people, glad to have adopted Elva. And Elva had no idea how lucky she was at the moment. She continued to stare at the tv._

_But soon, she could smell food from the kitchen area. She turned her head, slurping her drink. She got up, snooping and sneaking into the kitchen, she peeked over the counter, watching her muggle parents mixing noodles into a sauce. She watched them, her eyes showing curiosity._

_She slurped loudly on her straw, before speaking. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, almost spooking the mother. The father laughed at the sudden surprise. "Making food, want to help?" He asked. Elva nodded, coming around the corner._

_Her muggle father lifted her up, showing her the pot. "Take the stick and stir it like this." He said, mixing it clockwise. Surprisingly, Elva found this easy and helped mixed it. She wasn't shaking or pausing. Mainly, because he showed her how to do it. It was visual demonstration. And she was able to follow suit. And the smell stimulated her senses. A smile came over her face then. "It smells good." She said, becoming excited._

_"It's called spaghetti." Her muggle father said. Elva liked the sound of that. "Spa...ghetti..." She mumbled out loud. Trying the word on her tongue. "Yup that's right! Spaghetti!"_

_Elva grinned. This was actually fun. And she wasn't being punished. Her muggle parents were kind to her. Unlike her real parents, who always yelled and screamed when she did something wrong._

_Perhaps this was a good thing, living here with her new parents. They didn't know of her past, and yet, didn't mind. She suddenly felt tears go down her face. She paused in her stirring. Her parents reacted quickly. "Are you okay? Whats wrong sweetie?" They were showering her with attention. "I-I'm happy..." She sniffed._

**_She was home...A least for now._**


End file.
